


my dick is longer than my attention span

by suhmydick420



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Queen Mark Lee, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, age gap, gay little markie, just ass in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick420/pseuds/suhmydick420
Summary: johnny knew he was fucked when taeil called him to substitute for him in being a coach at his brother's university. enter mark lee, who looks at him with longing eyes, which caught his attention. with a mix of spare coochie eyes and a fat ass, johnny knew he was even more fucked.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	my dick is longer than my attention span

**Author's Note:**

> listened to [fucking young/perfect](https://open.spotify.com/track/46CA1H0T1r7u5lDUtVveAh?si=mcyeUaQWQN-dDcp0q8xpaw) by tyler, the creator on repeat and i had an enlightenment so i offer u this,,  
> disclaimer!! this is my first time writing secks, and i cant write sexc times for my life so pls excuse me and my peepee brain  
> and also !! english is not my first language so pls do comment if there's something wrong :]  
> thank u to my friends, triple a, j, e, and m,, love u all thank u for holding my hand the entire time im writing this <33
> 
> johnny, taeil, taeyong, yuta - 28 y.o  
> mark, jungwoo, lucas, hendery, xiaojun - 21 y.o

“Mark! I have good news for you, remember Taeil’s best friend, Johnny?” Jungwoo asked Mark as he approached them in their usual cafeteria spot, not even bothering to greet them.

“Hello to you too, Jungwoo. Well yes, of course, I remember him. Ever since I saw him in those skinny jeans I’ve been wanting him to choke me with those thighs.” Mark sighed as he thought about the man that has been on his mind ever since, not stopping until their summer break ended.

  
  


**«« ✩ ««**

  
  


They met during the summer break, Mark and his friends had been hanging out at Jungwoo’s place when Taeil got back shortly at the house. Mark was minding his own business, laughing at Yukhei and Guanheng’s antics when suddenly he heard another voice aside from his friends and Taeil. When he turned around to look at the source of the voice, he felt as if the wind had knocked out his lungs. 

There was an Adonis reincarnation in front of him. The tallest man that he had ever seen, besides Yukhei. It’s like God took His time to build him, to sculpt him in a way that the Greek gods would be ashamed to be beside him. Mark’s eyes traced all over the new guy’s body structure and facial features, he tried to stop his hands from trembling when he looked at the guy’s lips and hands. No innocent thought had ever crossed his mind ever since he saw his long, slender hands. And when they had eye contact, Mark felt like his whole world stopped, as the other waved at him.

It would've been romantic, a K-drama cliché that would’ve made the viewers squeal out of happiness if it weren't for Mark letting his feelings and thoughts go straight to his cock and letting it throb instead of his heart. 

“Hey, Jungwoo, who’s that man with Taeil?” Mark nudged Jungwoo’s side.

“Oh, him? That’s Johnny, Taeil’s best friend. Why?” Jungwoo answered with his left eyebrow raising.

Mark looked at him, “Nothing. I’m just wondering.” 

Jungwoo sighed, “I can’t help but to feel my Mark-thirsting senses tingle.”

“I am not thirsting,” Mark smacked Jungwoo’s arm playfully, “I am just appreciating art.” 

Mark looked at Johnny once more only to see that the latter was already looking at him. Mark smiled at him, thanking God that he blessed him today.

  
  


**»» ✩ »»**

  
  


“Okay, I need you to stop right there, we’re having lunch!” Guanheng glared at Mark then turned to look at Jungwoo, “What about him?” 

Jungwoo grinned, “Turns out, he’ll substitute for Taeil. He’ll be our coach for a month.” 

“Mark, I really don’t know what’s on your mind right now, but please remember to always be safe and be prepared. Carry out the lube and a condom wherever you go, I guess. As long as there’s consent and you’re happy, then you do you.” Yukhei threw an apple to Mark which the latter happily caught.

“Don’t encourage him! Next thing you know, he’ll text us 24 times in the morning about how he can’t walk nor sit down.” Dejun groaned, “But seriously, I’m on board like Yukhei, but please, keep it in your pants for like, maybe a week or so.”

Mark pouted, “Don’t you have faith in me, Dejun? I’m going to be a good boy for days so that he could see that I’ll be a good boy only for him.”

Guanheng flicked Mark’s forehead, which made him flinch in pain. “Please, can we have a normal lunch, for once? I want to talk about how my schedule kicks my ass but all you want to say is different things of what you want Johnny to do with your ass.”

“Hey! At least I’m being honest. No one will be harmed by me telling the truth.” Mark flipped off Guanheng. The rest of them laughed and started to change the topic.

Their lunch ended quickly, Mark was waiting for Jungwoo to finish cleaning up as they had a class together when a question popped up in his mind. “When is Johnny starting, though?”

“You’re usually not like this when other people are substituting for Taeil, why the sudden eagerness?” Jungwoo laughed, “but as per Taeil told me, he’ll start next week, so please be calm until then.”

Jungwoo linked their arms together and they walked towards their next class, Mark smiled to himself as he thought of the man that he’ll see again next week.

  
  


**»» ☽ »»**

  
  


Johnny sighed for the fifth time in the afternoon, he was an hour early for his coaching. Taeil told him to come an hour early as he would teach him the basics in coaching and his schedule for the practices. As he was walking down the halls of the school, he saw that Taeil texted another apology. He explained that he had a meeting and that he needed to wait for him in his office.

Johnny tried to suppress another sigh so that he wouldn’t look so constipated on his first day as a coach. He tried to calm down and tell himself that everything would be okay and that the upside in all of this is that this would only take a month. He got into Taeil’s office and sat down on the couch. He was back-reading the texts in their group chat, laughing at Yuta and Taeyong banter around when he heard a knock on the door. He told them to come in, expecting Taeil to be the one at the door.

What he didn’t expect though, is a student who’s carrying a box that seemed to be delivered for Taeil. What he also didn’t expect is for the said student to be one of Jungwoo’s friends, specifically, the one that seemed to eye-fuck with him when he went to Taeil’s last summer. 

They had eye-contact with each other until Johnny remembered that the student was carrying a box, and being the gentleman that mama Suh raised him, he offered to take the box and put it in Taeil’s office. He put down the box next to Taeil’s box, and when he turned, he saw that the man was still standing towards the doorway. Johnny also saw that the intense eyes were back and thought to himself that he’s got time to entertain him.

Johnny walked towards the doorway and stood across the man while grinning at him, “Do you need something else?”

The student asked Johnny to step aside for him to fully enter the room and close the door. He looked back at Johnny and said, “Yes, I need to know your name.”

“Only if you tell me yours.” Johnny motioned for the latter to go first.

“Mark, my name’s Mark. So, will you tell me yours now or will I just call you pretty boy all the time I meet you?” Mark answered, which made Johnny chuckle and be flustered.

“My name’s Johnny, but if the offer still stands, you can call me pretty boy whenever you want.” Johnny winked at Mark. Which, maybe, was a wrong idea to do of him when Mark was walking towards him because it caused him to trip. 

Luckily, Johnny’s reflexes acted quickly and he caught Mark before he could’ve face planted on the floor. When both noticed that their faces were too close to each other, Mark snapped out of his trance and detached himself from Johnny.

“I guess I could say, I literally f-fell for you?” Mark chuckled nervously and scratched his head, “Please, for the love of God, forget that I even said that.”

“Oh God,” Johnny laughed which made Mark look at him, “you are so cute. Your duality is giving me whiplash, dude.”

Mark was now embarrassed, but he’ll take this as a first win for making Johnny laugh. “I’m glad my cuteness makes you laugh though.” he felt himself blushing at that point, which made him cover his face.

Johnny noticed his cheeks blushing though, which made his heart pound and make him ask a stupid question, “May I squish your cheeks?”

Mark didn’t find it stupid at all, and it made him feel a surge of confidence, “Sure, you can. You can also kiss it, I don’t mind.” he shrugged and licked his lips unconsciously until he realized what he said.

Johnny who was leaning on Taeil’s table before was now hovering over Mark, “Are you sure about that? But what if I want to kiss more than just your cheeks?”

Mark was about to reply that he doesn’t mind at all and that he would want more than just for Johnny to kiss him when Johnny’s phone notified him with a text. 

“Well, there goes my cue to leave, Taeil just texted me to meet him at the gym. Nice to meet you, Mark.” Johnny pinched Mark’s cheek and left him speechless at the office.

When Johnny approached Taeil at the gym, the older immediately apologized for the short notice of his meeting. “I’m really sorry for the inconvenience, Johnny. Now we have little time to cover-up the basic rules and the schedule. And again, I’m sorry for asking you this as a favor, you know I would ask Yuta and Taeyong, but out of the four of us, you have the most flexible schedule.”

Johnny told him that it’s okay, “You can just do a summarization right now, it’s fine by me. It’s just the first day, Taeil. You can just text me or call me to meet you in person to discuss it for the rest of the week. And it’s not like I can refuse you, anyways.” he gave Taeil a reassuring smile, which made him sigh in relief. 

They were about to wrap up the discussion when the players started coming to the gym. Taeil told him that he would be the one who will introduce Johnny to the team. As they went down the bleachers, Johnny saw someone waving at him. As he got a closer look, he saw that Jungwoo and his friends were the ones waving at him. But the one who stood in his eyes the most was Mark, who gave him a wide smile.

“Okay boys, as you all may know, I’ll not be teaching for a month. And as a result, Johnny will be here to substitute for me and coach you.” The team greeted Johnny and vice versa. He looked at Mark once more, who winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Hello, as you’ve heard from Taeil, I’m Johnny and I’ll be your coach for a month. I hope you go easy on me, and that we would help each other out on volleyball.” Johnny gave them an encouraging smile when he saw that the players were nervous. He was relieved that it was effective, as they relaxed and smiled back.

As the first day ended, he thought to himself that maybe, everything would go well.

  
  


**»» ☽ »»**

  
  


Johnny was losing his mind. Whenever he and Mark were the only ones left cleaning at the gym, there would be this sexual tension between them. At first, he thought that it was just made up in his mind, but when Yuta decided to pick up Johnny and wait at the bleachers for him to finish up, Yuta scolded him for ‘not taking care of the problem at hand’.

“Look, Johnny, I love you, but please, do something! I was looking at the one who’s helping you, and man, his eyes are literally doing the spare coochie eyes. It’s like he wants to eat you in a loving way.” Yuta linked their arms together as they walked towards Johnny’s parked car.

Johnny doesn’t know why but ever since he started this whole coaching thing, his hobby became sighing. He sighed at Yuta, “Yeah, but wouldn’t it be too weird for me to do this? I mean, he’s 21 and I’m 28. It feels like something’s wrong.”

Yuta frowned at Johnny when he saw Johnny frowning, “Johnny,” he started to smooth out the lines between Johnny’s eyebrows, “this is just my observation but, both of you like each other, yeah? And I understand that it’s risky, but also, if he, Mark isn’t it? If Mark wouldn’t like to risk it, then he wouldn’t even do the first move on you.” 

He shared the same concern on their dinner that night with Taeil and Taeyong, and both of them agreed with what Yuta said. If ever that Mark makes a move again, he would confront him. (“And practice safe sex!” Taeil drunkenly shouted at his ear, which made the rest laugh at Taeil’s antics.)

What drives Johnny crazy the most was Mark Lee’s ass.  _ “Holy shit, I could make wax poetry out of that.” _ were his first thoughts when he saw the younger’s ass. No matter how hard he tries not to look at it, Mark always ensures that he would look at it and that it would only be in sight of his vision. Not to mention they’ve been texting, and Mark would  _ accidentally _ send him thirst traps, mostly pictures where his ass is peeking behind.

Johnny slept for only three hours that night, mainly his horny brain taking over his whole body, and his last amount of self-control tried to stop himself from masturbating by thinking about his drunken times in college. He was thinking about how Taeyong was so drunk one night that he decided to run away from him and Taeil and started crawling on the road while going back to their dorms when sleep finally came over Johnny.

When Johnny came home after his working hours, he texted his friends that he was finally going to confront Mark. They responded immediately, telling him that it’s about time he did something about it, Yuta even replied, “As the kids would say today, go get that dick or something.” He also texted Mark to stay behind after the practice, in which Mark replied an okay with a winky face.

Johnny arrived at the campus, he was calming himself while walking towards the gym. He was thinking of different ways on how to approach Mark later, but he also didn’t want to overwhelm himself in thinking of it while coaching the team. The practice had started, which made him calm down for a short period of time until he saw Mark. He smiled to himself when he saw that Johnny was blushing while looking away, being caught staring at him.

As the practice ended, Johnny cleaned up the gym while waiting for Mark to finish showering. He was putting back the cleaning materials to the storage room when he felt someone hold his arms. “Johnny, what’s up?” he recognized the voice, and when he turned around, he saw that his and Mark’s faces were so close to each other. Both immediately stepped out, their cheeks flushing from how close they were to each other.

Johnny held Mark’s hand and let themselves go out of the storage room, “Can I talk to you about something?” he asked while he was locking the door of the room. He leaned at the wall sideways and let go of Mark’s hand.

Mark immediately grabbed his hand again, letting it intertwine, “Yeah, you can.”

“So,” Johnny closed his eyes, “Are those thirst traps really an accident, or are you meaning to send it to me?”

He heard Mark hum lightly, “Why? Are you having a problem sleeping because of it?”

Johnny thinks for a moment,  _ “This is it, Johnny boy. There’s no point of retreat,”  _ then opened his eyes and proceeded to let it all out in the wild, “Yeah, I am. And I don’t know if it’s because of the thirst traps itself, or it’s because you’re sending them to others if it’s really an accident.”

“And if it wasn’t an accident?” Mark moved closely to Johnny, to the point where their bodies are almost touching, “What if I’ve been meaning for it to be sent to you?”

“Are you sure you’re prepared for what’s going to happen, Mark?” Johnny grabbed Mark and made him lean against the wall, “Are you sure this is what you want?” he whispered against Mark’s ear, which made the latter shiver.

“Y-yes, I’m sure.” That's all Johnny needed to hear, his hand caressing Mark’s cheek before he cut the tension between them by letting their lips collide.

Suddenly, Johnny can feel Mark all at once. The way Mark’s hand flew over the nape of his neck, the other caressing his lower back. Mark’s eyeglasses pressing over his cheeks every once in a while when they move too roughly, making him smile through the kiss. He could smell the scent of Mark’s shampoo and soap, making him smell like a baby.

Mark’s lips was just exactly how Johnny described it in his mind, it was soft and it tastes sweet, like a strawberry cheesecake on a sunny day. And, it also makes Johnny lose his fucking mind at how Mark kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Johnny bit down Mark’s bottom lip, which made the latter moan and open his mouth, allowing Johnny’s tongue to slip inside. He felt Mark subtly grind on him while his hands go over his hair, tugging ever so lightly.

Their kissing grew intense as they felt each other grow hard with every passing minute. With his free hand, Johnny palmed Mark through his joggers. He felt Mark suppress a moan, so he stroked the outline of his dick, and that made Mark let out the sound that he was holding back.

“Already hard for me when we’re just making out, baby boy?” Johnny murmured against Mark’s lips. 

Mark hummed as a response, hand going down to Johnny’s pants to palm his cock as well when Johnny caught his hand and parted their lips. Both were panting, catching their breaths as the sensation overwhelmed them.

Now forehead to forehead, Johnny wiped down the saliva that trailed down Mark’s chin, “If we continue, I might not be able to stop myself.” 

Mark pouted from what Johnny was saying and was about to say something when he put his thumb on Mark’s lips. He let out a surprised sound when Mark sucked on it.

“Mark, I only slept for a short period of time last night because of what you sent me. I need sleep, you wouldn’t like me to go and fuck you then pass out in the middle of it, alright?” Johnny explained. 

Mark admitted defeat and stopped sucking on Johnny’s thumb, “Fine, but I’m expecting a next time from you, Mr. Suh.”

Johnny smiled at that and held Mark’s hand, “Okay, but I’ll have to warn you beforehand, though. For now, I’ll drive you home.”

They were walking towards the parking lot when Mark spoke, “I would be very happy if I wasn’t riding the car, and instead, I was riding--.” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Johnny kissed him to shut up.

Johnny drove Mark back to his dorm, but not smoothly, as he stepped on the break, in shock when Mark asked him if he could give him a roadhead. “Do you want us to die?” he turned around to look at Mark, shock visibly displayed on his face.

Mark shrugged, “I just thought I could try and test it out with you.”

Johnny had to remain calm the rest of the ride while Mark was tracing the outline of his cock through his pants. When he finally got home, he sighed a breath of relief until his phone notified him with a text, it was from Mark.

He didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly didn’t expect a dick pic, along with a message that says  _ “my dick feels cold without your hand wrapped around it :(.”  _ Johnny groaned, taking off his joggers as soon as he entered his bedroom.

  
  


**»» ✩ ♥ ☽ »»**

  
  


The past week was a blur, with Mark and Johnny occasionally sneaking in the gym before practice so that they could make out, as well as having a routine of Johnny driving Mark home. Neither of the two would take it too far, even though they could feel the tension rise up every time Mark would sit on Johnny’s lap in the car, every kiss driven by lust. It was driving Mark insane, he feels like he’s masochistic for the self-control that he has. 

It was not until Johnny came to the practice late, still wearing his suit and tie that he wears on his work, his hair styled up, which is different from the Johnny that they see on a normal basis. Mark decided then that he would make a move, or else he would explode. It took an extra effort to restrain himself from pounding on Johnny during that time.

Johnny, on the other hand, hasn't noticed Mark’s frustration. He looks at him from time to time, confused as to why Mark looks constipated. He didn’t let his worry take over him, as when he shows that he’s worried, the whole team would be, too, and think that they’re doing something that’s not right.

As soon as the practice ended, Mark quickly got to the shower room, which made his friends laugh at him. “So I’m guessing that we need to finish showering and leave quickly?” Jungwoo asked the three.

Dejun frowned, “If ever they even do the sexy times in the showers, I’m going to pray to every deity that they clean up after because once I see a spot, I’ll never shower in there ever again.”

“Bold of you to assume that our little Markie’s got confidence to even do it here. I say let’s make a bet.” Yukhei suggested, which made the three groan in chorus because they can never win a bet against Yukhei. But, they still accepted the bet, their competitiveness taking over.

Johnny was finishing his rounds at the gym, checking each corner if there are dirty spots that he overlooked. Once he decided that he was done, he walked towards the shower room to see if there was no one left.

He heard that the shower was still running, but what he didn’t expect to hear is someone’s moans, let alone to hear that someone moaning his name. As Johnny approached the showers, he could make out that Mark was the one making those noises. Letting those moans shoot right through his dick, he quickened his pace to where Mark was.

Mark, on the other hand, didn’t hear anyone walk inside. He waited earlier until he was the last one in the room, and once he heard that everybody got out, he wasted no time to hop in the shower. He opened his lube bottle that Hendery got him as a gift as a joke, keeping it ever since.

Mark spread some lubricant on his hand and his half-hard cock, closing his eyes from the sensation, he stroked his dick slowly, imagining that Johnny was the one who was holding his dick and jerking him off. Thinking of Johnny’s hands wrapped around cock and whispering against his ear made the heat in his stomach flare, arousal taking over himself, pumping himself quicker, his other hand playing with his nipple.

“F-fuck,” he leaned against the tiles, “Johnny, ah, fuck,” he whimpered, pinching his nipple as his grip tightened around his cock, pre-cum leaking at his tip.

Johnny was at loss for words seeing the very sight against him, Mark jerking himself off and moaning his name, the water hitting him as he cries out from the arousal. That view alone made him hard, a tent forming on his trousers.

“Mark?” Johnny called out, enough for Mark to hear. 

The shower was turned off, and as Mark looked back, he could see Johnny that his eyes were darkening, which made him blush and cover himself.

“Were you touching yourself while thinking of me, baby boy?” Johnny raised his eyebrows, smirking as he approached Mark.

Mark gulped, “Y-yes,” averting his eyes from Johnny, he thought of what to say to next, “I just, you’re too sexy for your own good, especially in that suit. But it would be better if you took it off and joined me here.” When he looked back at Johnny, he was already taking off his clothes.

When Johnny was fully undressed, Mark gasped, as no thought that he would have made him prepared from what he was seeing right now. He thanked every deity that he knew because they gifted him with such a blessing. Johnny was standing in front of him, his 23-centimeter cock displayed on its full glory. Johnny laughed at Mark’s reaction, “Why are you so surprised?”

“I always knew that you’re blessed with a long cock, but holy fuck, not only it is long, it’s also fucking super.” Mark choked after he said the last word, his eyes diverting from Johnny and his cheeks even blushing more from the embarrassment.

Johnny stepped in the shower, holding out Mark’s hands and pinning him against the walls, which made Mark look at him. “Were you always imagining me like this, Mark?” he smiled when Mark nodded at him.

Johnny let go of Mark’s hands and cupped his chin to pull him in for a kiss, his other hand caressing Mark’s lower back, cutting out the tension in the room. Mark moaned from the sudden sensation, opening his mouth for Johnny’s tongue to slip inside, his hands holding Johnny’s shoulders for support.

Johnny peppered Mark’s neck with kisses, biting a mark on his shoulder, his hand playing with Mark’s nipple, which made his hands fly towards Johnny’s hair, tugging it lightly. He bent down slightly, now facing Mark’s chest, he felt Mark shiver and suppress a moan when he licked his nipples. “Do you like it, Markie?” he looked up through his eyelashes, seeing Mark’s eyes closed, biting his lips, “I need to hear you, use your words, baby boy.” he swirled his tongue over Mark’s hardened nipple and bit on it lightly, eliciting a moan from Mark, “Y-yes, fuck, I l-love it, Johnny.” 

Johnny continued to suck on Mark’s nipples, releasing it with a popping sound, “What else does my Markie would love me to do?” 

“I’d really l-love it if you, a-ah, let me c-choke on your cock, if you would e-eat out my ass, and, oh fuck,” Mark squirmed as Johnny bit on his nipple, flicking the other nipple that has been abandoned, “i-if you’d fuck me right here, I would be fucking u-upset if, ah!” he exclaimed as Johnny slapped his ass, squeezing it tightly afterward, “fuck, i-if you will blue ball me at the very last minute.”

Johnny chuckled lightly, “Now, why would I even blueball you?” Now standing up, he caressed Mark’s cheeks and switched their positions, now leaning against the wall, he whispered against Mark’s ears, “I’ll give what you want, just tell me when it gets too much, okay?” Johnny kissed Mark’s forehead when he saw Mark nod, “Good, now get on your knees, pretty boy.”

Mark eagerly kneeled down, spitting on his hand, he pressed his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum over Johnny’s hard cock before wrapping the whole with his hands, squeezing it lightly, hearing Johnny intake a deep breath. He stroked down his length a few times before letting his tongue lick the tip, flattening his tongue, Johnny gripped Mark’s hair, moaning, “Fuck, yes, you’re doing great, baby.”

Mark sucked on the head of Johnny’s dick, his hand stroking the shaft while he’s adjusting and easing himself on how long and thick Johnny’s cock was, taking it deeper and deeper, “O-oh fuck, baby, you’re taking it well, you love daddy’s cock too much, do you?”

Mark hummed, making vibrations towards Johnny’s dick, which made him moan and tug on Mark’s hair, bringing him forward, his dick going deeper in Mark’s mouth. Johnny realized what he did and was about to pull Mark back when he touched Johnny’s wrist and stopped him from pulling back, his throat relaxing as he could take Johnny all in, feeling triumphant as he heard Johnny moan uncontrollably. 

Mark was groaning from the arousal that he’s experiencing, the sensation of Johnny’s dick wrapped around his mouth, and Johnny tugging his hair. He likes that he’s the reason why Johnny’s trembling. Mark was tearing up, feeling like he’s entering heaven by just hearing the sounds that Johnny makes, and that Johnny’s fucking him through his mouth. 

When Johnny opened his eyes, he looked down to see Mark closing his eyes, his hand lightly stroking and cupping his balls, his cheeks hollowing from sucking his dick, “Open your eyes, baby, look at me.”

Mark released Johnny’s dick with a popping sound, Johnny groaned and gripped his hair tightly, with him swirling his tongue on Johnny’s cock, his hand cupping Johnny’s balls, his other hand holding his own dick. Mark looked through his eyelashes, seeing Johnny’s eyes filled with desire, his free hand playing with his nipple, “Do you like what you see, Daddy?”

Mark was now holding his cock, rubbing it in his face as he pressed his thumb over the slit, Johnny closed his eyes, “I, fuck, I love it too much, baby,” arching his back as he could feel his orgasm build up, “if you continue doing that, I might come here and there.” 

“What’s holding you back? I love it when daddy feels good and when he’s trembling because of me.” Mark took Johnny’s dick back in his mouth, his tongue sliding towards the slit, biting the tip lightly, making Johnny groan. “I can’t, not when I’m not yet inside you.”

Hearing what Johnny said, Mark stopped sucking his dick, he could see stars in Mark’s eyes. Excitement took over Mark’s body, standing up abruptly, causing him to stagger. Johnny immediately caught him, helping him stand up, “Be careful, baby, you’ve knelt down for too long.”

Mark held Johnny’s nape, crashing their lips into an open-mouthed kiss, swirling his tongue around Johnny’s mouth, making him let out a satisfied hum. Johnny parted their swollen lips, wiping the tears that formed in Mark’s eyes. A string of saliva connected between them until Mark wiped it with his thumb, sucking it lightly. Mark let Johnny push him against the wall gently, shivering as his body makes contact with the cold wall.

Johnny kneeled down, kneading Mark’s ass and slapping his left cheek, which made Mark gasp and shiver. Johnny slightly bit Mark’s left cheek, licking and kissing Mark’s inner thigh, Mark moaned from the sensation, “Please, Johnny, more.”

Johnny spread out Mark’s cheeks to see his pretty pink hole, spitting directly on it and swirling his tongue around it, teasing Mark. Johnny slapped Mark’s ass, “I’m going to ask you again what’s my name, baby.” 

Mark shivered, cursing when Johnny kissed his ass lightly, close to his hole, “P-please, daddy, eat and stretch me out.”

Johnny blew against Mark’s hole before licking it slowly, his tongue swirling up and down, Mark trembling against him. He licked the rim around, swirling his tongue and sucking it. Mark arched his back and murmured, “O-oh, fuuuck, yes please, more, daddy.” He sucked the rim a few more times before teasing the hole by sliding the tip of his tongue inside of it, making Mark groan.

Mark searched for Johnny’s hair, quickly tugging it, Johnny humming out of pleasure. Johnny darted his tongue in and out of Mark’s hole, letting Mark get used to the sensation. Mark tugged Johnny’s hair roughly, whining and was about to complain that Johnny teased enough when he pointed and pushed his tongue past inside the ring of muscle, making Mark forget what he was about to say. Mark trembled and cried out a moan as Johnny thrust his tongue inside steadily, his hand squeezing his cheeks and slapping it. 

“D-daddy,” Mark breathes out, Johnny slowing his licks, “I’m ready.” Johnny kept on kneading his ass, kissing his cheeks, licking a stripe on his hole once more before stopping.

Johnny stood up, “Wait here, baby.” he stepped out to get a condom and lube from his bag across the shower.

When Johnny got back, Mark arched his back, his ass full-on display just for Johnny’s cock. Johnny chuckled at Mark’s eagerness, and how Mark was wriggling. Johnny lubed up his fingers, his other hand palming Mark’s ass for his hole to be visible. Inserting a finger on Mark’s hole, Mark closed his eyes, relaxing his body, “Is this okay for you, baby?” Johnny let his index finger curl up in Mark’s hole, inserting a second finger when he hears Mark murmur a yes. 

Johnny scissored Mark, gleeful as Mark moaned in response, “Daddy, p-please, more,” his breath hitched as Johnny inserted a third finger, letting out a high pitched whine as Johnny found his prostate. Mark moaned uncontrollably, Johnny gripped his waist as he hit Mark’s prostate over and over again, Mark clenching his hole on his fingers, leaking precum over the tiles. 

Johnny massaged Mark’s rim using his thumb as he fingered Mark’s hole, Mark huffs, “I-I’m ready, daddy, need you, inside of me,”

Mark turned around and faced Johnny, spitting on his hand and spreading it while he rubbed Johnny’s cock, helping Johnny get hard. Johnny ripped out the packet slowly using his teeth, Mark getting it from him and putting it on his hard cock for him, drizzling lube on the condom. Johnny smiled, “Thank you, pretty boy.” and kissed Mark’s cheek, making Mark giggle shyly. 

Mark returned to his position, his back facing the wall as he arched his back, Johnny drizzling lube on his hole, “Are you sure you’re ready, baby?”

Johnny held his dick, inserting his tip closely to Mark’s hole, making Mark tremble, “P-please,” he exhales, “I’m ready.”

Johnny kissed Mark’s jaw, “Say, ‘please master’ first,” Mark could hear Johnny’s teasing sound, which made him roll his eyes, smiling lightly nonetheless. 

“Please,” Mark gulps as he could feel Johnny’s cock slowly entering his hole, “Please, m-master.”

Johnny slowly entered his cock in Mark’s hole, groaning as Mark’s hole is still tight, even after fingering him, “You’re so tight, baby, so pretty.” He gripped Mark’s waist for support, kissing Mark’s shoulder as he lets Mark get used to his dick inside of Mark’s hole. “Tell me if it’s too much, baby.”

Johnny thrust his cock in Mark slowly, groaning as Mark’s walls clenched, tightening his hole as Johnny filled him in. Mark feels like he could come here and there, his ears ringing from the pleasure that he felt. Mark wanted to cry from how caring Johnny was, how he needed to assure him every time. “Fuck,” he thought to himself, “why am I forming a love thought in the middle of a fucking?”

Mark’s thoughts were cut off as Johnny hit his prostate, letting out a high pitched whine, “F-fuck, that’s it, d-daddy,” whimpering as Johnny’s grip on his waist tightened, Johnny’s thrusts going quicker and rougher. Mark moaned as Johnny palmed his cock, Johnny’s hand slowly rubbing it up and down.

Both were sweating, huffing as Johnny continuously hit Mark’s prostate, “I-I’m,” closing his eyes, Mark was seeing stars, “‘m close, d-daddy,”

Hearing Mark say this, Johnny smacked his ass, nibbling Mark’s earlobe, “Come, baby, I want to see how good you felt.” he whispered against Mark’s ear, letting go of Mark’s dick, also close to coming. 

Mark came with a high pitched scream, his whole body trembling and his cum splattering all over the wall, if it weren’t for Johnny holding him, he would be falling on his knees. Johnny slowed down, letting Mark catch his breath as he placed kisses on Mark’s back, hearing Mark giggle. After Mark recovered, he arched his back, moving his hips towards Johnny, clenching around Johnny’s dick, “Let me help you with that, daddy.”

Johnny groaned as he came inside, not much longer after Mark. Mark gasped as he felt the hot liquid inside of his hole, stopping himself from building up an erection. Both were panting, Johnny caressed Mark’s jaw, both feeling blissful after they both released their orgasm.

Mark swore he could sleep right there even if they were standing until Johnny told him that they still needed to clean up. Johnny pulled out, laughing at the disgruntled sound that Mark made, “I was getting used to the feeling of you inside me.” 

Johnny stepped out to throw the condom and came back to the showers with Mark pouting at him. “Come here, you big baby,” Johnny turned on the faucet, water hitting both of their bodies, “I’ll help you clean up as compensation.” 

Johnny let Mark go first under the showerhead, holding out Mark for support. Mark whined, “How am I going to walk without my knees trembling every minute?” 

“I’d suggest you skip tomorrow, but you have an exam.” Johnny shrugged.

They took turns in shampooing each other’s hair, Johnny lathering up Mark’s hair and massaging it, “Open your eyes, baby,” Johnny whispered as Mark was slowly closing his eyes, sleepy from the sensation he was feeling with Johnny working on his scalp, “we can’t have you dozing off coldly in here.” 

Johnny rinsed out his hair first before offering to rinse out Mark’s, letting him lean on Johnny’s chest as he rinsed out Mark’s hair. Mark sighed and smiled, content with what Johnny was doing. Johnny soaped up Mark’s body, careful as he washed up Mark’s hole, letting the water drip towards it, wiping the lube and the cum. Mark’s breath hitched as Johnny slowly touched his dick, cleaning it with water. “No,” Mark breathes out, “I can’t watch you do this.”

When Johnny looked at Mark, he was already closing his eyes, “I literally gave you a handjob earlier, why can’t you watch this?” Johnny raised his eyebrow.

Mark groaned, “Don’t say that! I’m trying not to get hard again, I’m too tired for a back-to-back fuck.”

Johnny laughed as he cleaned up Mark, quickly cleaning and going over Mark’s dick, rinsing out Mark’s body. Mark let out a sigh of relief as he couldn’t hold on anymore to his last amount of self-control. Johnny cleaned his body as well, quickly, as he didn’t want for Mark to wait and go cold by not drying up quickly. 

Johnny turned off the faucet, doing a once-over to see if they didn’t leave any spot on the shower. Mark stepped out first, grabbing their towels, throwing Johnny’s towel towards him, immediately catching it. Johnny dried out his hair, ruffling the towel when he saw Mark lazily go over his head. Johnny smiled, pinching Mark’s cheek out of adoration. 

They put on their clothes, checking again if they left any mess. Mark was startled when Johnny kneeled down in front of him, “Johnny? What are you doing?”

“Offering you a piggyback ride,” he told Mark, smiling fondly as Mark hopped onto his back, thanking him for the offer. 

Leaving the shower room, they walked towards the parking lot. Mark yawned, putting his chin on Johnny’s shoulder, “Good thing my exam is scheduled in the afternoon, otherwise I would’ve been fucked, and not in the way how you fucked me.”

Johnny almost tripped as Mark said the last sentence, “I don’t think I could ever get used to you being so open like this.”

Johnny stopped and put down Mark, opening the car door for him. Making sure Mark sat down comfortably and buckled up, he closed the door and went to the driver’s side.

Johnny opened up the engine and drove out of the school. Music was playing on the radio softly, with his free hand, Johnny held out Mark’s hand, caressing it.

Mark wanted to sleep, his eyes were closed but his mind was still going, telling him to ask Johnny to where would this lead them. “Would we go back to our normal routine, or would we go and take a step forward?” Mark thought to himself, not knowing that Johnny was thinking the same.

Mark was about to doze off when Johnny stopped his car, “We’re here, Markie.” 

Mark opened his eyes to see that they were already in front of his dorm. Mark looked at Johnny, who was already looking at him fondly. Mark thought, “Fuck it,” and proceeded to ask whatever was the first thing that came into his mind, “Johnny, where does this,” Mark sighed and gestured with his hand vaguely, “shit bring us?”

Johnny was surprised with Mark’s question, stopped caressing Mark’s hand, “I know this sounds stupid, but I’d like for us to take it slow.”

Mark scoffed, retrieving his hand from Johnny, crossing out his arms, “I sucked your dick earlier, bro, and let you come inside of me, and yet you want for us to take it slow?” he frowned. 

Johnny grabbed his hand back and held it, “Mark, look at me,” when Mark turned to look at Johnny, he saw him smiling widely, “I’d like for us to take it slow because I want to know you outside of the whole fucking scene. I mean, what else do I know about you apart from the whole idea that you like your ass to be eaten? And that you melt every time I call you baby boy?”

Mark flushed, embarrassed, “O-oh, so that’s what you meant by that.” Mark cleared out his throat, covering half of his face with his hand as Johnny kissed his knuckles, “I’m okay with that arrangement, but when until you ask me to be your boyfriend?” 

Johnny caressed Mark’s cheek, “When I finish the whole coaching scene, which should be two weeks from now,” Mark was now smiling, leaning his cheek on Johnny’s palm, “but for now, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to, only for you, master,” Mark winked, which made Johnny suppress a groan, “does Saturday sound good for you?”

Johnny nodded, telling Mark that he would plan later on and tell him the next day. 

“Goodnight, Johnny, thank you,” Mark kissed Johnny’s cheek, “see you tomorrow?”

Johnny kissed Mark, both smiling in the kiss, murmuring, “Yeah, see you tomorrow, baby.” 

Mark parted their lips, unbuckling his seatbelt. Johnny kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, sleep well, Markie.” Mark smiled at him and got out of his car, waving at him as he opened the door, entering his dorm.

Johnny waited until he got a text from Mark that he had already entered his room. Driving back to his shared apartment with his friends, he adjusted the volume of his car radio, smiling to himself as the weight of his shoulders lifted, having an answer on the question that he had ever since Mark started to express interest in him. Johnny couldn’t wait to go home and tell his friends that he made it.

* * *

chickheng and their little chicks:  
today, 8:30 p.m.

marking lot:

yo im back

im alive as ever

xiaoringan:

FINALLY HE SPEAKS

what the fuck happened to u

marking lot:

long story short

i got fucked

now i’ll not let myself get fucked by other men ever again

chick heng:

I KNEW IT

I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YA LITTLE MARKIE

FUCK

PAY UP XUXI

wee fucking woo:

this is fucking surreal

CONGRATS MARKIE

also what the fuck

we fucking won against xuxi for the first time?!!?!

hei now ure an all star:

im sorry i ever doubted you markie

im fucking crying

marking lot:

you made a bet,,

against my sex life??

and you thought i wouldnt do it xuxi???

u better pay the fuck up man and treat us to lunch

xiaoringan: 

wait before we get excited

did you at least clean the showers?

marking lot:

yes ofc

wee fucking woo:

is his dick everything that u dreamed of

marking lot:

…

_ chick heng changed the group name to gay little markie _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading until the end :]]  
> stay safe and stay hydrated !!


End file.
